


震惊！女富豪与标杆男除瑜伽外不可告人的亲昵接触

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Toni - Freeform, 女铁, 黄色废料
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 🔞女铁，3490设定，内有磨阴、性幻想和潮吹，不喜勿入OOC属于我，他们属于彼此





	震惊！女富豪与标杆男除瑜伽外不可告人的亲昵接触

Steve结束任务回到基地的时候正值中午，基地里没什么人，要么出任务，要么就在午睡。基地里的中央空调让Steve从炎热里稍稍脱身。他制服领子在打斗的时候被扯烂了，脸上不用照镜子，也知道糟糕透了，他那造型用Toni的话来说，就是“V领流浪汉”。

被自己脑补逗笑，Steve将圆盾放在一边墙那里靠着，走到厨房那里，想给自己弄杯水，却被沙发上的一团吸引了目光。

是Toni。

她在沙发上睡着了，似乎是之前在这里看电视，一只手还捏着遥控器，而那蜷在沙发上的姿势实在是高难度，她仰着脖子，后脑勺靠在沙发靠背上，双腿盘着，但半个屁股都悬空在外，Steve不是很理解她是怎么睡成那样，不过能看出她柔韧性不错。

女孩倒是睡得心满意足，嘴唇微张，呼吸有点重，她只穿了一件红色吊带裙，有点短，似乎是仗着基地没人便开始胡乱穿衣服，小麦色的皮肤在红裙映照下诱惑力高得吓人，盘腿的姿势让裙边艰难维持在大腿与臀部边界上，只要稍稍移动变能看见裙下的风光，而肩带早已投降滑到了胳膊上，没有穿胸衣托住的双乳依旧坚挺，已经有一半脱离了衣服的束缚，Steve甚至怀疑自己看见了Toni的乳晕。

Toni的乳晕不大，含进嘴里刚刚好，她乳头一直很敏感，稍稍舔一舔就能让她上半身红了个遍，还会嘴硬，一边说着“你是有什么Mommy情结吗？”一边挺着胸还想让他再舔一会儿。她敏感地很多，受不了别人弄她耳朵，脖子也怕痒，就连胳膊都喜欢起鸡皮疙瘩，但他就是喜欢看她被弄的眼泪汪汪动弹不得的样子。

说他恶趣味吧，但Toni总是很容易湿，她可能刷个牙的功夫他就会偷袭她，把她睡裙脱个干净，直接抓着她屁股就干进去，里面又湿又黏又热，爽极了。他有时候喜欢往后面进去，Toni比他矮，只能垫着脚抬起屁股才能让他进去，她这样又站不稳，只能靠在他身上任由他办她。她叫床的声音总是让他听的热血上涌，Steve有时候会有些粗鲁，他会咬着Toni后颈，像叼住小猫一样，干得又深又重，钢铁女侠偏偏又敏感得很，Steve射一次的时间就能让她高潮好几次，她阴蒂要是刺激够了还能喷水。

老冰棍脸一红，忙将脸塞到水龙头下让自己冷静冷静。

不过那模样，要是谁经过客厅看见，那还得了。

匆匆把自己脸和手洗了洗，Steve抹了一把脸，拿起放在另一边沙发上的空调被轻手轻脚地走到Toni身边，想给Toni盖上，即是怕她冷，也是占有欲。

睡觉从来不安分的Toni这时却突然换了个姿势，直接脸朝下埋进沙发，双腿在沙发上乱摆了摆，差点踩到Steve的裤裆。这样一来，裙下风光彻底暴露，Steve绝望的发现这姑娘穿的竟然是一条黑色丁字裤，还带蕾丝的那种，那少得可怜的布料早已陷进Toni那两瓣弹性极佳的臀肉之中，若不仔细看还以为她裙下未有任何遮挡物。

除了邪念和硬邦邦的阴茎，火气同时也涌上心头，Steve气得直接上手，不算轻的一巴掌落在Toni的屁股上，引得臀肉抖了抖。

女孩小声闷哼了一声，但可能实在很困，竟没有醒过来，只是用手抓了抓沙发，便没了动静，Steve将手放上去，揉捏了一阵，便有些忍耐不住地伸出手指将丁字裤从股缝里拉出来，另一只手则直戳软肉。

Toni这下倒被弄醒了，她撑起上半身，回头，瞪着一双眼睛看着一只手抓着自己内裤一只手伸进去的衣冠不整的丈夫，憋了半天才出来一句‘流氓’，却还是很诚实地伸手褪下了自己的内裤。

“这条内裤什么时候买的？”Steve有些醋意地捞起那条内裤看了看。“怎么之前没见你穿过。”

“不喜欢吗？”Toni扯了一个沙发靠垫放自己头下，换了个姿势有些慵懒地躺下，腿搭上了Steve的大腿。“我以为你喜欢我搞点不一样的。”

“你在客厅穿成那样，要是谁路过看见了怎么办？”

“这话真的来自于一个两分钟之前就想在这里把我办了的男人之口吗？”Toni有点不屑地偏头。“我刚刚就想问你了，你制服怎么回事？”

“打斗之后被扯烂了。”Steve低头看了看自己领口。“没来得及换。”

“你就这么对我给你做的制服？”Toni一脸痛心疾首，但那表情也没维持几秒。她伸出一只手揪住Steve的领口，把男人扯下来吻住了他。

“你是想在这里和我搞起来，还是回房间？”

还是回了房间。

Steve这下是脱了个精光，Toni有些嫌弃地看了一眼地上的制服，正想着还要再给老冰棍弄一件结实的衣服时，就被精虫上脑的丈夫给扑倒。

金发男人的身体热烘烘的，连带着Toni都觉得身子有些发烫，她几乎是立刻软了腰，只觉得自己湿透了。

“已经湿了？”Steve咬着Toni的耳廓，气息打在上面有些发痒。“那么渴？（thirsty）”

Toni的回应则是把腿盘上Steve精壮的腰，有些下流地开始挺腰磨蹭那根阴茎，Steve倒也是喜闻乐见，他偏头，含住了Toni的耳垂，顺着耳廓一路舔舐含抿，伴随着时不时喷洒在耳边的温热气息，惹得Toni脚趾微蜷，下身又挤出一波水，躲避不能，只能抱着Steve小声呜咽几声。

美利坚情人的恶劣因子突然爆发，他直起腰，双手环抱胸前，似乎是要看Toni会做些什么。Toni有些不敢置信地看着自己的丈夫，两人大眼瞪小眼了一阵，Toni终于败下阵来，她咬住下唇，用手臂撑起自己，用了些许腰部的力量将阴唇贴近Steve的那根，用其含住他的柱身，开始上下摩擦起来。

淫水接连不断地从小穴内涌出，在Toni开始磨蹭之后涌出得更多，她闭着眼睛用嘴巴出气，脸上红了一片，而她的阴蒂也随着和阴茎的摩擦逐渐变红变肿变大，她看上去爽极了。

Steve倒是没料到这一出，他闷吭了一声，手不安分地顺着Toni的臀部到了她的小腿，稍稍一用力，便将Toni压在了身下，一只手禁锢住她的小腿，另一只手托住他的女孩的臀部开始用力摩擦。

Toni自己摩擦和Steve弄的力道哪里是一个级别，这就像是你刚买了一个按摩棒，开始只想用小档试试水，结果一个不小心开了最大档还一个不小心把遥控器扔坏了，你除了被弄得汁水四溢娇喘连连高潮不断，也没啥其他办法。

Toni现在就是这种感觉。

阴茎完全没有进入，只是在外阴那里就把她整得脑袋开始发懵，她觉得下身越来越涨，她伸出一只手拉着Steve，似乎是想求他慢一点，但硬是一句话都说不出来，只能从嗓子眼里憋出一两声类似于小兽的声音，

Steve越弄越狠，时不时伸手揉捏一下Toni的阴蒂，满意地看着女孩小声尖叫。似乎是玩够了，他放开Toni打颤的腿，两只手直接托住了她的屁股，用了些劲儿把她的小穴扳开一点，看着汁水从发红的穴肉中溢出，他只觉得嗓子越来越干，终于有些忍不住地直接将阴茎埋了进去。

“呜…”Toni几乎是爆发出一声呜咽，她抓紧了床单，腰背止不住地挺动，双眼都有些翻白，Steve只觉得下身一阵被绞紧，阴壁一阵又一阵地裹紧阴茎蠕动，速度有些太快，他差点没有控制住，还未等Steve回过神，身下的女孩张开嘴大口喘了几声，下半身直接喷出了一阵强有力的透明水柱。

Steve下意识飙出一句脏话：“靠…”

“呜…他妈的你插进来不带提个醒的…还有你怎么变那么大了…”

Steve才反应过来Toni是潮吹了，爽到极致的小家伙说话都开始不经过大脑。他有些好笑地把自家姑娘捞起来：“我不一直是这个尺寸？”

“你就是个种马。”Toni不满地拍了一下Steve。“种马。”

“行吧。”Steve无奈一笑，他俯下身，将双臂撑在Toni腰边。

“那种马现在要准备干你了。”

花絮：  
Toni：我要控诉老冰棍，一天不知道干正事，只知道干我。


End file.
